Loco House Adventure
"Loco House Adventure" is the 57th episode and the second episode of Season 6 from Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. This episode focus on Montay and Aldo having a little vacation together in a ice house, until a strange babysitter came to do wacky stuff. Characters *Montay *Aldo *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Fastino *Hersila *Camilo *Silvana *Tito Fenderwind *Rosita Fenderwind *Checker *Feige *Art *Roy the Elder *Xever the Elder *Cho Cho *Arbert the Weddell Seal (minor) *Shouty (minor) *Canny (minor) *Dino (cameo) *Frankie (cameo) *Shippo (cameo) *Ludy Gaga (cameo) *Feather God (cameo) *John the Baker (mentioned) *Burdo (mentioned) Transcript (In Cape Adare at Montay's Cave Home, Montay was having a nice relax on the bed until his father came to wake him up for the morning) *Fastino: Good morning Montay. *Montay: Wait, what? I'm late for school. *Fastino: No school today. It's only Saturday. *Montay: Thank goodness, i'm alive at last. *Fastino: Want to have breakfast with us for the moment? *Montay: Yeah, i guess so. *Fastino: Then come down stairs. I made your favorite fish dish for you. *Montay: Oh boy. I hope it could be something like a shrimp appetizer. (In the living room) *Hersila: Good morning boys. *Montay: What we're eating? *Fastino: I just cooked krill for you guys. I didn't know chefs like John can cook like this. *Montay: Yeah. I wish i can be like him in Black-footed Land *Hersila: Fresh krill from the land. It taste like shrimp. *Montay: *eats* Taste like seafood. *Fastino: Uh huh. I thought Arbert make the best seafood in the world. *Montay: He's a weddell seal! He can't cook or dance like everyone else in the world. What if a krill crawl in and dance in front of everybody. *Fastino: Oh, my bad. I thought he was a elephant seal at first. *Montay: You met him before a few years ago, right? *Fastino: Yes. Who taught penguins could make salad like the ladybugs? *Hersila: I thought penguins only eat fish in the world. *Montay: I guess Shouty have a huge appetizer in his homeland. Lucky for him. (At Aldo's cave home) *Aldo: *sleeping* *Camilo: Good morning Aldo. *Aldo: Aw, dad. I'm here for my breakfast. *Camilo: You just wake up already for the start of the day. How are you? *Aldo: Tired. *Camilo: Come right down. I have fish for you. *Aldo: Fish? Really? *Camilo: Yes. I know you're gonna love it. (In the living room) *Aldo: Mom, what fish is this? *Silvana: Oh, this is salmon. It's a special fish the elders used everyday. *Aldo: Wow, can you imagine that? *Camilo: I like it. Aldo, you're gonna try it and love it. *Aldo: The smell? Not that good. *Camilo: I know fish have a sense of smell. Don't make it rotten like a undead adelie penguin. *Aldo: Yes. I will eat. *eat the salmon* *Camilo: How it taste like? *Aldo: It taste good and gooey. *Silvana: I love you Aldo. You're the best son that a mother could have. *Aldo: Yeah, i have been good since elementary school. I love to have you guys til' i move out of the land. *Camilo: You're moving out? But you're still young. *Aldo: No, i mean if i get myself a hone, then i should graduate school first. *Silvana: Okay then, it's up to you. *Aldo: Fine Mom, i'll do my best. *Silvana: Good, i hope you have a better life with the adelies someday. (Meanwhile, Checker and a few adelie penguin workers are looking for Montay and Aldo) *Checker: Art, you set up the house. *Art: Oh yes i did. It all set up for 3 people alike. *Checker: Feige, think you can look for the two people we're searching. *Feige: Yes. I'm very concern. You make me wonder for that one hero who save the world all the time. *Checker: Boom. Montay. He was the one who fought Lord Darktisk. *Feige: I thought he was some type of a cartoon name. *Checker: I know everything about these penguins. Burdo wouldn't even think about it when searching for penguins on the computer. *Art: There it is. Cape Adare. *Checker: Alright. Let's go see Roy and Xever. I hope they pleased us with this approval. (At Cape Adare) *Roy: When the hurricane started to come, we evacuate to another land. *Xever: Yes. I remember when the frozen incident was happening on our world last year. *Roy: No more snow, all warm. *Xever: Penguins are ment to be cold. *Roy: We are cold, but we're not sick after all. *Xever: Good. I needed in mind. *Roy: And i believe a good day will happen. *Xever: Yes. A better one. *Art: Greetings Roy and Xever. *Roy: Art, you came back. *Art: Yes. I brought a few friends to check over you. *Checker: We need to have a talk. *Feige: Yes. It's very important. *Roy: Who are you? *Feige: I'm Feige. *Roy: Feige? Interesting. What brings you here? *Feige: Where is the hero Montay. *Roy: Montay? Oh my, he lives here. *Feige: Fast on track my man. Where is he? We have to talk with him. *Roy: He's with his parents, i'll get them. *Feige: Go ahead leader. *Roy: Montay! Where are you? *Xever: They are inside mister. *Roy: Oh, my bad. *Feige: Ah, they must be in the cave home. (Back at Montay's cave home in the living room) *Montay: Ah, good yummy breakfast. *Fastino: I'm the best cook out there. *Hersila: You are still my sweetheart. *Fastino: I love you too Hersila. *Montay: Man. This breakfast is the best. I love it so much. *Fastino: I never had another taste like this. *Hersila: Me too. *Montay: Very good, tasty. *Fastino: Uh huh, that's right. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is the first episode where Ting-Ting appears without Carlos, Blazer or Dylan. *This is the first episode where one of the skua members appear without Boss Skua. *This episode is loosey based on the 2003 The Cat in the Hat movie. *This is Canny's first appearance since Happy Feet: A Christmas Carol, making his Happy Peep debut yet. *This episode mark the return of Checker since "LOLZ Raul". *This is the first episode with Ting-Ting new personality, making him a bit goofy. *This episode is known as "Crazy House Adventure" during production. The word 'crazy' was changed to 'loco' for a spanish word, similar to Ramón's loco motion poster in Happy Feet Two. *It is revealed that Ting-Ting can invent stuff fast like Esequiel. *In the "Fun, Fun, Fun" song, Penguintopia from Penguin Legends make a cameo appearance when the door opens with Ting-Ting as a matador coming by before he close the door from the polar bear chasing in. **Penguintopia will also make major appearances in future episodes. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes